Elemental Witch
by KiraTheFabulous
Summary: The first in a series of One-Shots that follow my OC Kira (no last name) from adolescents to adult hood. Set during the series. Eventual Gray/OC, with hints of Gray/Juvia, Natsu/Lucy and other popular Fairy Tail Pairings. In this episode, Gray enters Magnoria and encounters the infamous Elemental Witch, Kira. Enjoy!


So here's the first of many one shots I hope to upload.

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters :) I do own Kira and any other OC's that I decide to use

I have spelled "Magnoria" with an 'R' instead of an 'L' due to a visual que i was given in an episode of Fairy Tail showing a water tower that had Magnolia spelled as Magnoria. The letter 'R' is pronounced like 'L' in Japanese, so despite the European influences in the manga and anime, I am sticking to the Japanese spelling.

Let me know what you think :D

* * *

Wide Open- Sugarland

"...Every life has a moment when sweat meets fate

On you're mark, gettin' ready, gettin' ready now

Gonna find out fast what a heart can take

come in closer, oh come...'

* * *

Dark blue eyes glance from side to side curiously behind a veil of spiky black hair. People bustled this way and that through the streets of Magnoria, a moderately sized city that seemed to be alive with merchants and traveling traders. Towns folk moved from stall to stall, oohing and aahhing over the artifacts brought across the sea from distant kingdoms.

But Gray didn't care for any of those priceless trinkets; his mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Food. His stomach growled as if suddenly reminded of it's very empty state. It's been nearly two days sense his last decent scrap of food, and he was starting to feel the exhaustion setting into his muscles. His back pack, which held a thin blanket and a spare change of cloths, felt like it weighed a ton as it smacked against his back in time with his steps. He side stepped a woman walking with her two small children only to run smack dab into another person. He fell to the ground with a grunt as the other person, who seemed to be much smaller then him in size, fell atop him. Their heads smacked together for an instant making the two of them yelp in surprised pain.

"Ahh, man... you have a hard head..." The person said, their voice high pitched and clearly feminine. Gray rubbed his own head, his eyes peeking open as the weight of the other child moved from his chest to his waste. He was met by a curtain of dark red hair and one sparkling emerald eye that stared down at him ruefully. "What the heck where you doing dodging around like that in such a busy street?! You nearly knocked me out!" The little girl said accusingly.  
Grey narrowed his eyes at her before sitting up, knocking her back onto the ground so that she was staring up at him with surprised emerald eyes.

" I wasn't dodging around! I was trying not to get ran over!"

"So you decided to run me over?" She sat up leaning casually against her knees, her feet still thrown over his thighs. She was definitely strange, Gray decided as he took in her clothing. Black cut off shorts adorned her legs, partially hidden by an over-sized black jacket that was partially zipped up, revealing white bandages that where wrapped securely around her torso. White bandages where also wrapped around both her hands and feet, with her fingers and toes being left free. She wore no shoes but judging by the callouses on the pads of her toes this was normal for her. Yes, she was definitely weird... She regarded him with a calculating stare as well, her eyes flicking from his face to the straps that sat on his shoulders. "Your not from around here are ya. I don't think I could forget such a cute face." Gray feels his face heat up.

"What the heck does that mean..." At that exact moment his stomach gave a horrendous growl, adding to his embarrassment. She laugh's, pushing herself up onto her feet and offering him her hand.

"Come on; I'm pretty hungry myself. I know this great place, it has the best honey buns!" Gray eyed her hand before sighing and allowing her to help him up. It wasn't until he was standing side my side to her that he notice how short she really was; she only came up to his chin! The girl grabbed his wrist and started dragging him through the streets, turning this way and that with such speed that he was starting to get dizzy. "I guess I should ask you for your name- where the heck did your shirt go?"

They had finally stopped outside a small coffee shop, giving Gray a second to look down at himself and let out a startled shout. His shirt was indeed missing, an unfortunate habit he picked up from his months of icy conditioning training with Ur in the northern mountains.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry, it got stuck on my wrist!" The strange girl said, tossing Gray's button up shirt over his head. He grumbled out an apology as he tossed it back on. "So, are you going to tell me your name? My names Kira! Just Kira, no last name!"

"Uhhh... Gray Fullbuster." She cocked her head to the side in curiosity before giving him a large smile.

"Gray huh? Well that's an interesting name!" He quirked a brow at her.

"How the heck is that an interesting name? It's just a color-hey?!" It seemed that Kria was in just as big of a hurry as he was to get some food as she suddenly left him at the door, storming into the small shop with a look of determination on her face. He grumbled, storming in after her only to have to duck down as a full grown man was thrown through the door and into the street. He looked up in surprise to see Kira standing on the counter, her body crouched down in a fighting stance as she glared at two other adult men.

"WHO'S NEXT?!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST RUN IN AND START A FIGHT!" Gray shouted before he was picked up off the ground by the back of his shirt. It seemed that the first adult, a tall man with stringy hair, bushy eye brows and a nose that seemed to take up the majority of his face, had recovered rather quickly from Kira's kick despite having been thrown from the building. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I see the village pipsqueak decided to stick her grimy nose into our business again; she even brought her little boy friend to help out!" Nose said in a nasally voice as he shook Gray as if to show his friends. "I warned you last time pipsqueak, if you got in my way again you where going to regret it! Now you and your little friend!"

Kira scoffed, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a couple strange looking black balls. They where small, no bigger then a marble, and dark green in color. She held them up between her fingers, a smug smirk tugging at her lips. "And I told you that if I caught you trying to rob another shop, I would make you regret it!" She threw the three green balls towards the feet of the three thieves. They hit with a small 'pop', and dark green smoke quickly filled the store. The three men started hacking and coughing as their lungs where invaded by the smoke, which smelled strongly of rotten eggs.

Gray gasped and whipped at his eyes which where starting to water uncontrollably. Moments later he felt small hands pulling on his waste. "Lift your arms Gray!" He obeyed Kira's barked command and lifted his arms up, only to fall out of his shirt and land straight into Kira. They fell to the floor in a tangled heap, though Kira was quick to recover as she grabbed his wrist and forced him to move forward and out of the shop which now had green smoke rolling out of its doors. Kira didn't stop there however, and pushed her way through the crowd that was starting to collect around the seemingly burning building.  
Gray struggled to keep up, his eye sight blurry from smoke irritation. "What the heck was that?! You could have given me a little warning you know!" They stopped in the middle of a dead end ally, both of then panting for breath. "What happened to teaching them a lesson?!"  
"I couldn't attack them while you where in the way-"

"How was I in the way?!"

"-uld have been very stupid! What if you got hurt?!" Kira placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating. The effect was muted however by her to big jacket, and her large expressive eyes. Gray scoffed, crossing his arms over his now bare chest.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!" He snapped snidely making her let out an irritated scoff before she flipped her hood up over her head. A smirk flickered over her face making his insides churn; something about her aura had suddenly changed.

"Just cause I'm a little girl doesn't mean I couldn't hurt you Gray," she said teasingly making his face redden in annoyance. She flicked her wrist to the side, a black magic circle erupting from her fingertips. Blinding white light filled the ally forcing Gray to look away to protect his eyes. When he looked back he felt his jaw flop open.

Kira stood before him, her eyes closed and a smug smirk tugging at her lips. Clutched in her right hand, it's curved blade glinting dangerously in the diminishing magic circle light, was a massive reapers scythe. The staff of the scythe was nearly five feet long and black. The blade joint looked to be made of silver, with six oval cut gems mounted into its side. One of the stones, a sapphire by the looks of it, was glowing eerily. Of the other five, only three where recognizable to Gray; a diamond, emerald and blue topaz. The other too, a black gem and a fiery orange gem, where foreign to him.  
"What the heck are you doing-?!" Gray was cut off as Kira suddenly spun around, swinging her syth as she went. A magic circle erupted from the sapphire, shooting down towards the entrance of the ally.

"Water Mage; Tsunami!" Kira shouted. Gray gaped as a wall of water filled the ally, flying towards the entrance of the ally, and the busy street.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE SOMEONE OUT WITH THAT!" Kira scoffed, glancing at him over her right shoulder with her sparkling blue eye-what?_...blue... but, her eyes where green just a moment ago..._

"That's the point..." She said, breaking him of his thoughts.

"You're just gonna attack the towns people?!" She smirked, turning back towards the entrance of the ally. The Tsunami, which seemed to have grown in size, was nearing the mouth of the ally.

"Sit back and watch!" She shouted before propelling herself into the air. Gray gaped at her as she soared through the air. Kira raised her scythe into the air, the light of the sapphire shifting into the blue topaz. Movement at the entrance to the ally caught Gray's eye. The three men from the Coffee shop had just turned the corner, their eyes widening as they took in the large tsunami that headed their way. Before they could react, they where swept up in the torrent of water.

"Ice Mage; Tundra!" Gray looked up as Kira's voice rang through the ally. She swung her scythe down, the very tip hitting the tsunami and sending a blast of arctic energy into the wall of water, freezing it in it's tracks and entrapping the three thieves in the process, leaving nothing but their heads free. The three men shouted their displeasure as Kira came to land beside the tsunami.

"I thought I recognized you! You're the Elemental Witch!" Kira giggled, calling her scythe away before dropping her hood down.  
"You'd be correct Big Nose! (Hey!) The names Kira, the Elemental Witch of Fairy Tail!" She gestures to herself with her thumb before pointing her finger at the three thieves intimidatingly. "Remember that the next time you try to terrorize the people of Magnoria!" She then turned on her heel, making her way back towards Gray who was staring flabbergasted at her. Meanwhile Nose was shouting at her to let them go, though she chose to ignore them as she came to a stop in front of Gray.

She tilt her head to the side, waiting for Gray to say something (anything) but eventually had to poke him in the face to get him to come back to earth. "Waky Waky Gray! What's up with you? You act like you've never seen magic before!"

"N-no, I have! I do magic too- Ice Maker magic. I've just never seen someone use two different elements before..." He glanced over her shoulder to see that the three men where still held captive.

"Ice Maker magic?! REALLY?!" Kira grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly in her excitement. "THAT'S AWESOME! Come with me!" She grabbed his hand again and took off at a run towards the wall of ice and the imprisoned men. With a great leap (and using Nose' face as a kick board) she dragged him up and over the ice face before tearing down the street.

"H-hey! You don't have to pull me ya know! And besides, aren't you going to take those men in?!" Gray asked as they weaved in and out of the busy pedestrian traffic.

"Pish, as if! They wont be going any where any time soon; the authorities will catch up with them by tonight." She glanced over her shoulder at him, an excited smile pulled tightly against her face. "Did you see Big Nose' face though?! Bet he wasn't expecting a 10 year old to be able to beat him so easily!"  
It was a moment before Gray noticed that Kira was starting to slow down. They stopped out side of a large three story building with pagoda and Arabian attributes that made it in a very beautiful, yet intimidating sight. Each story was smaller then the one bellow it, giving the appearance of a pagoda style home with a dome at the very top. The exterior wall of the third story held three large banners with an odd looking shapes stitched into them. Gray was having a hard time determining what the middle banner was supposed to depict; a Fairy or a Fairies wing? On the first story's roof top sat a large, intimidating wooden sign that read "Fairy Tail" with a Celtic looking golden heart above it and a golden fairy carving flanking ether side.

With out skipping a beat Kira pushed against the massive red doors that kept the common folk out of Fairy Tails grounds. They moved easily enough, giving way just enough for the Gray and herself to make their entrance. "Stick close until we get to the master, ok? You're really going to like him; he's a silly old man." Kira said as she grabbed for him once again, though this time she took his hand and lead him at a much slower pace onto the grounds. The massive doors shut behind them with a resounding boom, though Gray paid very little attention to them.

Gray was enthralled by the size of what looked to be a large out door cafeteria, with 14 large picnic tables set on either side of the main walk way. Nearly a hundred people sat in small clusters around the area, socializing with one another merrily. He didn't have much time to take in everyone's faces before he came to a crashing halt, running into Kira's back as she came to a stop outside another set of massive wooden doors. This time she was a lot less careful, lifting her foot up and kicking the door open.

"I MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" She shouted as she walked briskly into the room, dragging Gray along with her. Gray's eyes widened in surprise as a chorus of 'welcome home' and 'hello' exploded from the large crowd of people that sat around what looked to be a large bar.

"Kira! Where on earth have you been!" The relieved shout came from Gray's left and before he could react Kira was being crushed into the armor covered chest of a girl who looked to be around 13 years old. "YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO TAKE OFF WITH OUT SAYING ANYTHING!"  
"Rza, eyi 'an breath-" Kira mumbled out.

"Little sisters who worry me don't get to breath!"

Gray stared with wide eyes at the intimidating girl that stood before him. She was rather tall for someone her age, with long dark red hair and large yet intimidating brown eyes. She was dressed in what looked to be a white school girls uniform with heavy metal armor over the upper half of her body. A to large brown belt was wrapped around her waste twice with a much to large sword handing on her left hip. Dark blue leggings and brown ankle boots make up her strange attire.

Gray heard Kira mumble something else, though this time it was much softer. The armored girl pulled her away by the shoulders, her brown eyes glinting dangerously. "DON'T LICK MY ARMOR!"

"Got you to let me go!" Kira said as she stuck her tongue out in defiance. A quick slap to the back of her head made her yelp in surprise. "OW! ERZA!"

"You deserved it you little-" The armored girl, who Kira had called Erza, suddenly caught a glimpse of Gray out of the corner of her eye. She looked him up and down in a rather scrutinizing way. "Who are you? How did you get in here? DID YOU FOLLOW MY SISTER?!"

Gray stumbled back under Erza's loud and demanding questions, a cold sweat breaking out over his brow. "W-wha- huh? NO! I SWEAR!" Kira laughed, wrapping her arm casually around Gray's neck, preventing him from escaping the death glares being sent his way by the irate Erza.

"Calm down Erza, he's not some random creep," Kira said making Erza shift her intimidating glare from Gray to Kira. Gray sighed in relief, glad to have such a scary look pointed in another direction. "He's a useful creep! I ran into him in town and he helped me take out those three thieves that have been running amuck!"

"What? But I didn-!" Gray was cut off as Erza's eyes fell onto him again, making him gulp audibly. She seemed to study him closely, even going so far as to lean in closer as if search for any reason to kick him to the curb...

"...Where's his cloths?" She asked finally, all hostility melting from her face in an instant. Gray gave her a confused look before looking down and shouting in embarrassment; his shirt he had lost to that big nosed freak, but it seemed that at some point between then and now he had also shed his pants, leaving him in a pair of rather embarrassing boxer shorts that had little stars all over them.

Kira glanced down at his half naked self and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; he tried to strip down earlier too..." A sword was suddenly in Gray's face making him yelp in surprise.

"YOU TOOK OFF YOUR CLOTHS IN FRONT OF MY SISTER?! YOU'RE GOING TO- Kira what the heck are you doing?!" Erza dropped the tip of her blade into the wooden floor, her eyes wide and her cheeks warm with her own embarrassment. Gray looked over, his whole face going red as Kira finished removing her black jacket and shorts, leaving herself in her white bandages and a pair of black boy-short underwear.

"Hey, it's no fair that Gray gets to walk around naked and I don't!" She said, hiking her black jaket over her right shoulder.

"I-I CAN'T HELP IT THAT I TAKE MY CLOTHS OFF!" Gray shouted, doing a quick sidestep out of Kira and Erza's reach. "It was part of my training for my Ice Maker Magic! Your just stripping to be weird!" Kira snickered, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nah, I'm doing it to be 'cool', haha-ow!" She doubled over as Erza slapped her bare stomach.

"That was a terrible pun!"

Kira laughed while still holding her stomach. "Yeah it was, but it was worth it for the look on your faces!" Gray was at a loss for what to do; these people where crazy! And whats worse, is that everyone else in the room seemed to be either enjoying the interaction between the three of them or not even paying attention; like it this was just a normal part of life for them.

"Uhhh, look, I don't know why you brought me here Kira, but I have to get going soon." Gray took a couple steps towards the still wide open guild doors. "I still have to find my bag and my cloths soooo... yeah-!" Kira grabbed his shoulder halting him in his steps with a piercing stare.  
"I didn't bring you here to show off your hot bod-"

Gray blanched. "M-my what?"

"I brought you here to meet Master." She said seriously, making Gray's eyes widden. Master? Was this some kind of strange dojo? "You arn't from around here, and unless your hidding it under those boxers, you dont have a guild seal."

"So?" Gray said, his patients starting to run thin.

"So?! Your a freaking wizard and you haven't joined a guild!" Kira threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "I mean that's like having spaghetti with out the damn sauce; you are full of noodles, but you have no sauce to give you flavor! Nothing to make you stand out!" Gray's brow furrowed in confusion; was she talking about food? His stomach gave a loud growl. He still hadn't eaten anything.

"I think what my deranged sister here is trying to say, is that you should join Fairy Tail." Erza said, smacking the back of Kira's head and eliciting a yelp of surprise from the younger girl.

"Why would I do that?" Gray instantly regretted those words as both Erza and Kira got into his face, their eyes set in equally deadly glares.  
"Fairy Tail is the best guild there is-"

"-We look out for each other-"

"-And take on jobs most other guilds wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole!" They both said with equal enthusiasm. Gray gulped, taking a couple steps back. Kira rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand again and making her way towards the other side of the bar.

"H-hey, where are you taking me now?!" Gray demanded though he didn't release her hand; he didn't want to be left alone in this sea of strangers, even if Kira seemed to be the strangest of them all.

"To go meet master," she said seriously before casting him a glance over her shoulder. "I can't let you walk away from such a wonderful guild until you talk to master; if nothing else, you'll want to stay because of him." Gray sighed, his eyes falling towards the floor. Something caught his eye on their decent however and he quickly zeroed in on the very inner part of Kira's thigh. Though only part of it was visible due to her quick steps he could swear that a tattoo, similar to the symbol on the large banner on the outside of the building, was etched permanently into her skin in white ink.

"Why did you get your Guild Mark there? I thought guilds liked to show off their marks?" Gray found himself asking. His face suddenly went red as Kira came to a dead halt, her head wiping back to face him and a violent blush coming over her face. "N-not that it matters, I-I was just wondering-"

"I don't like people to see mine." She said, regaining her stride though she was moving at a much slower place. "Erza doesn't know that I have one; she would murder me in my sleep if she found out." Gray quirked a brow at her.

"Why would she care; I thought you where both wizards?" She nodded, a sheepish grin coming to her face.

"We are, but Erza isn't technically a member of the guild; she doesn't take any jobs. The two of us live in the Women's Dorm's, and as far as she knows its free of charge. But I was able to convince Master to let me join so long as I promised to take jobs that take less then two days. I just couldn't allow him to wave our fee's but I didn't want Erza to have to work to support the two of us." Gray's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So _you're_ going to work to support the two of you? That doesn't seem fair." Kira giggled, swinging their arms back and forth.

"Even though we're young, Erza's always been more like my mother then my sister. She has enough to worry about with not having to figure out how to feed us every night," Kira said with a soft smile. "I wan't to make it up to her; I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for Erza..." Gray glanced at her from the corner of his eye, taking in her serine face. He was happy to see that under her crazy exterior there was a perfectly sane person. They came a stop outside a set of heavy wooden doors, one of which was cracked open. Kira sighed and turned giving Gray an encouraging smile. "Master should be in there; just look for behind the stacks of books."

Gray glanced cautiously at the doors; did he want to meet this 'Master'? No; he wanted to get some food- He blinked in surprise as a banana was waved in front of his nose. He grabbed it gingerly, glancing over to see Kira giving him a sly smile. "You should probably get that stomach of yours under control. It's growling so loud it might knock the books off the wall!" Gray grumbled, peeling the banana and stuffing half of it in his mouth.

"'oul 'ooch (would not)..." Kira snickered before turning and heading back the way they came. Half way down the hall she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I hope you decide to stay Gray."

Gray's brow furrows as she turns back the way she was headed and disappeared around the corner leaving him standing alone in the strange building."...she's definitely weird..." he said, and while he felt he had hit he nail on the head, he couldn't quite figure out why he couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Kira re-entered the main hall just to be smacked in the face with her shed clothing. "GAH! WHAT THE HECK?!" She pulls the jacket and shorts from her face and glared heatedly at the person responsible, a young woman with long flowing white hair and piercing blue eyes. "Damn it Mira, what's wrong with you!?"

"ME?! I'm not running around in my underwear!" Kira scoffed, tugging her shorts on and placing her jacket over her shoulders.

"Prude-"

"What's this I hear you brought in a little boyfriend?!" Kira's jaw nearly hit the floor, her entire face turning red with embarrassment.

"Wa-who- ERZA!"

* * *

Done! Aww, Kira meets Gray! And Gray meets Erza lol There will be more of the characters in the next installment, though only a few will play important roles; I am going to upload each one shot individually from each other. They will be posted in chronological order, but most of them can be read apart from each other. Those that do go together will be posted as a 2-3 shot.

I hope you like it XD remember, this story is about Kira, so some of the details will be a little different from the Anime and Manga.


End file.
